Knocking in Some Sense
by jaybullette7
Summary: Brittany trys knocking some sense into Quinn. Literally. Quinntana/Brittberry. OOC; violence warning.


Quinn stared out the window of her room, her back purposely to the brunette sitting on her bed. She could feel the girl glaring holes into the back of her neck.

"What do you want from me?" Quinn said, venom lacing her tone.

"Oh don't play stupid, Quinn! You know exactly what I want!" Santana spat.

Quinn whipped around and shot daggers at the girl sitting on top of her bed. She locked eyes with narrowed brown ones. She knew what she wanted. Hell, if she was honest with herself, she wanted the same, but she just couldn't. She couldn't give Santana what she wanted. She had no choice but to set her free.

"Get out." Quinn said calmly.

"W-what?" Santana spluttered, eyes widening in shock.

"You heard me. I said get out." Quinn said, pulling up her walls.

"You know what? Fine! I'm so sick to death of your shit, Fabray!" Santana spat, as she got off of Quinn's bed, only to stop at the door.

"You know… you _know, _that I love you Luce. I guess it's just not enough for you anymore. But I'm fucking done. I'm not gunna sit here and take your shit, even I don't deserve it." Santana said quietly, voice cracking slightly.

Quinn couldn't meet her eyes. She tried not to visibly flinch at the mention of her real name. She had to mentally will herself not to cry at Santana's broken tone. She didn't move, didn't breath. Not when she heard her room door close quietly. Not when she heard the quiet footsteps descending her stairs. Not when she heard the front door close. Not even when she heard Santana's car pull off. She didn't move. She slowly collapsed to her floor. Violent sobs shaking her entire body. She kept telling herself it was for the best. Like a mantra, she repeated it. Maybe if she repeated it enough she would believe it too.

Brittany was awoken by the sounds of knocking on her window. She untangled herself from the tiny brunette sleeping in her arms with a deep sigh, smiling when she saw her girlfriend unconsciously searching for her, and walked towards the noise. She was startled when she saw the tear stained face of her best friend on the other side of the window. She had never seen the Latina like this before. She opened the window to let her best friend in.

"San, oh my god. What happened?" Brittany whisper-yelled, trying not to wake her slumbering girlfriend.

"She wouldn't d-do it Britt. She w-wouldn't leave h-him. S-s-she told me to g-get out. I c-can't do this a-anymore! I love her, I-I swear I d-do, but I can't t-take it anymore!" Santana yelled, sobs shaking her small frame.

Brittany wrapped her best friend in her arms and held her tightly. She could feel the vice like grip Santana had on the collar of her pajama shirt. She could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her own eyes as she held her best friend. Her own heart breaking as she whispered comforting words into Santana's ear. After a long while, the sobs stopped. Brittany looked down to see her best friend fast asleep on her lap, still clutching tightly to her pajama shirt. She carefully maneuvered her right arm under Santana's knees, and placed her left arm on her back. She gently lifted Santana off her lap and carried her over to her queen sized bed. She saw Rachel sitting up and smiled sadly at her.

"Is she gunna be okay?" Rachel asked softly, scared that she might wake the slumbering Latina.

Brittany sighed as she laid her best friend into her bed. She honestly didn't know. This was the first time Santana had actually admitted she couldn't do it anymore. She had never seen the Latina this broken. Sure she had seen her upset about her fights with Quinn, but they usually made up. It angered her that Quinn hurt her best friend like this. Sure they were the Unholy Trinity but Brittany always cared more about Santana. She and Santana had a bond that very few understood. Rachel was the one who always tried to see things through Quinn's eyes. They were best friends after all but Brittany honestly didn't know what Quinn's problem was. She and Rachel came out and no one gave them crap for it. She sighed again before facing Rachel.

"I honestly don't know. Rae, I've never seen her so…broken. It hurts me to see her like this." Brittany said softly.

"I know sweetheart. I know." Rachel said, pulling Brittany down to lay on the right side of Santana while she laid on her left.

Santana turned on her side in her sleep, pushing her back into Brittany's front while extending her arms forward and circling Rachel's waist. Brittany giggled at her best friend. She knew Santana would never admit it, but she was definitely a cuddly person. Brittany threw her arm over her best friend and tangled her fingers with Rachel's over said girl's abdomen. As she heard the soft snores of her best friend and the even breathing of her girlfriend, Brittany drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Quinn was startled awake as her mom walked into her room. She looked around confused before she felt gentle arms wrapping around her.

"Quinnie? Sweetie, why are you on the floor?" Judy asked softly, lifting her daughter from the floor and into her bed.

"I must have fallen asleep there mom. I'm fine." Quinn said shortly.

"Whatever you say sweetie. I just came to bring you this. It was in the living room and I know it doesn't belong to you." Judy said quietly, she knew her daughter needed some space, before setting a backpack on Quinn's desk, and leaving the room.

Quinn stared at the bag on her desk with an unreadable expression. She didn't know what to do. She just stared at her bag until the vibration of her cellphone broke her away from her staring contest with the item on her desk.

_Meet me in the park. –B_

Quinn stared at the phone in her hand. She thought about ignoring the message and going back to sleep, but the phone in her hand vibrated again.

_NOW! –B_

She sighed and heaved herself off her bed. She picked up her Cheerios letterman that was hanging on her desk chair as she dragged her feet towards the door. She hoped this had nothing to do with Santana. She could barely thing the girls name without wanting to burst into tears. Quinn grabbed her car keys off the wall and headed out the front door to her car.

Brittany paced back and forth. She knew she would more or less get into trouble for this. But it had to be done. Apparently talking to Quinn wasn't going to work, after so many tried and failed attempts on her and Rachel's part numerous times before this. Rachel would forgive her if she found out, and Santana didn't have to know. She silently fumed as she continued pacing back and forth.

"You wanna stop? You're making me dizzy?" Quinn said flatly.

Brittany whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice. She took in Quinn's disheveled appearance. Her short, blonde hair was all over the place. Her clothes were wrinkly and sticking to her skin. The puffy swollenness around her eyes meant that she had been crying, and the way her shoulders slouched dejectedly almost made Brittany feel bad for what she was about to do. Almost. Before Quinn even had a chance to blink, a fist was connecting square with her jaw. She staggered back, only to be pulled forward again by hands fisting the lapels of her letterman.

"You listen to me, and you fucking listen good, Lucy Quinn Fabray or I swear to god I will put you in the hospital on fucking life support!" Brittany snarled into Quinn's face.

Quinn just stared at Brittany in shock. She didn't know the Dutch girl could be so violent. But apparently she could if the searing pain in her jaw was anything to go by. She just stared at Brittany, only to be prompted again by Brittany smacking her across the face.

"Jesus Christ! Okay, okay! I'm fucking listening Brittany…son of a bitch." Quinn shouted cupping her rapidly swelling face.

"Great! Now that I have your attention here's what's gunna happen. You're going to listen, not ignore, you're going to fucking listen to every word that comes out of my mouth and you're not gunna make a fucking! Peep! Until I am finished, Fabray! Do you understand me?" Brittany shouts, glaring directly into the shocked hazel eyes in front of her.

Quinn just nodded her head instead of speaking, for fear of being smacked again. Her face already felt like it was about to fall off, plus this new side of Brittany was honestly scaring her. She had never seen Brittany so angry. Her face was flushed an angry red up to the tips of her ears and down to her chest. She was breathing heavily through her flared nostrils. Quinn had tried to take a step back out of fear but was only dragged forward again, roughly, by the hands still clutching her jacket.

"Oh no you don't Fabray. You're not running away from this! Why don't you have a seat?" Brittany asked with a menacing smile, while pushing Quinn down onto the park bench she hadn't noticed was there before. She watched Brittany closely as she released her jacket and started taking calming breaths. She watched as Brittany closed her eyes and counted to ten. Brittany walked over to the bench and sat down next to Quinn not even looking at her. She still didn't speak for fear that Brittany would strike her again, even though the Dutch girl next to her seemed to be calming down.

"What you're doing is stupid Quinn and you know it. You know Santana loves you and I know you love her too. You need to get the fuck off your high horse and handle your shit!" Brittany said, turning to finally face Quinn.

"This whole shit you got going on with Sam needs to end. You and I both know that he is just as gay as you are, if not more. You're not only standing in the way of your happiness but Sam's too. I honestly don't get what you're afraid of Q. Me and Rae came out and no one bothers us, 'cept for Puckerman asking for threesomes… that bastard." Brittany said sincerely, trailing off at the end of her sentence.

Quinn looked at Brittany expectantly. Brittany tilted her head in confusion before her eyes widen in realization and she looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry Q, you can talk now." Brittany said quietly.

Quinn stared at Brittany. She was a little frightened at the change in demeanor. About five minutes ago she had practically threatened to kill her and now she's all back to humble little Brittany, everyone knows and loves. She guesses she's not the only one with some issues. She takes a while to sort through her thoughts. What Brittany said was true. She was holding off everyone's happiness. She loves Santana, more than she's loved anyone. But she couldn't help the fear that crept into her when she thought about them in public. She knew no one messed with Brittany and Rachel after some hockey player was put in the hospital. At first she thought it was Santana but seeing this side of Brittany is staring to give her doubts. She just didn't want to disappoint her mom. After the divorce with her dad, Judy had started going to AA meetings, and she and Quinn had finally had the mother-daughter relationship they both needed. After running her fingers through her hair, Quinn turned to reface Brittany and was a little startled to see Brittany staring at her, waiting patiently to her what she had to say. Again Quinn was a little weary of Brittany's sudden changes in mood.

"I love San. I do, but I can't come out B. My mom has been through so much already, and we're finally comfortable with each other and I don't want to mess that up… I-I couldn't take it if she left me too…San deserves so much more than me. She already came out to her family. She even got shunned by her grandma and she still has the courage to hold her head up and stay strong. I'm just a coward…I don't deserve her…" Quinn trailed off quietly, looking away from Brittany.

Brittany felt a pang in her chest at hearing Quinn's confession. She was lucky her parents were opened minded. She let out an inaudible sigh as she turned Quinn's face towards her and wiped away her tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Quinn, you do deserve Santana. Why didn't you tell her this? You said it yourself she was strong, let her be your rock. You know she would do it for you, without hesitation. About your mom… Q she loves you. She's changed so much since she left your dad; she's way more…open to stuff. You do realize she knows about me and Rae right? And probably you and San," Brittany said hesitantly.

"What?" Quinn screeched. "No, no. No there's no way she knows. Me and San are always careful…She's never said anything about you or Rachel." She trailed off thoughtfully.

Brittany giggled at the thoughtful look on Quinn's face. Her friend really was oblivious sometimes.

"Q…I know this may come as a shock, but you are really gay. Like capital G gay." Brittany said seriously.

Quinn stared at Brittany, seeing nothing but honesty in her friends face and eyes.

"Am I really that gay?" Quinn asked seriously.

"Yeah sweetie you are. And I don't care how careful you say you are, you and San have eye sex ALL the time! Like I'm pretty sure somebody could get pregnant with all eye sex that goes on between the two of you!" Brittany stated matter-of-factly before both girls burst into full blown laughter.

"But on a serious note Quinn. You have to fix the mess you've made. Because you have made a pretty big one. And I know for a fact you severely fucked up with San. Just saying. But I'm gunna go now, I've gotta help Rae pant her room purple. Oh and don't forget to ice your face. Sorry 'bout that by the way." Brittany says as she heads off towards her car, waving one final time before pulling off.

Quinn sat on the bench in the park before picking up her phone and dialing a familiar number. She had some fences to mend.

"Britt, hand me that wrench." Santana called to Brittany from her position underneath the hood of a car.

"I don't see why you just didn't take it to Burt's shop. What if you mess it up San?" Brittany asked from her position sitting on the stool next to the Latina.

Santana scoffed.

"Thanks for believing in me B. 'Preciate it." Santana said sarcastically.

Brittany giggled at her best friend. She was happy her best friend wasn't moping around the house in her pajamas anymore. She knew she was still hurting but she didn't show it on the outside. It had been a few days since her 'talk' with Quinn and she hadn't heard from her and as far as she knew Santana hadn't either.

"Hey Britts, you never told me what happened to your hand." Santana said, lifting her head out from underneath the hood to stare at the white bandage covering her best friend's right hand.

Brittany laughed nervously, glancing down at her bandaged covered hand. She still hadn't told Santana or Rachel about her discussion with Quinn. She had managed to distract Rachel with sweet lady kisses every time she asked, but she couldn't do that with Santana.

"Uh I fell." Brittany stated, trying not to let Santana look her in the eyes.

"Your full of shit and you know it. Who'd you crack in the face B?" Santana laughed.

"It was me."

Santana froze at the sound of her ex-girlfriends voice. She stared at Brittany wide eyed, scared to turn around and see the face that matched the voice.

"Hey B, you think you could give me and San a minute alone." Quinn asked hesitantly, afraid to piss Brittany off again.

Brittany got up from her stool, wrapped Santana in a hug before whispering that she'd be inside if she needed her before nodding briefly at Quinn and heading into Santana's house through the door inside the garage.

"Santana… I am so sorry." Quinn whispered to Santana's back.

"No! Fuck you Quinn! I don't want your lame ass apology." Santana spat, ducking her head back under the roof of the hood so she didn't have to meet Quinn's eyes.

Quinn sighed before moving behind Santana, pulling the tool from her grasp and chucking it into the box. She spun the Latina around so she was facing her, effectively trapping her between the car and her own body. Quinn stared right into the brown eyes that she loved so much. Sadness and anger were clearly emotions swirling around in her eyes and, call it wishful thinking, but she thought she could still see love. Even if it was covered up by the scowl covering Santana's face.

"I ended it with Sam." Quinn said. She saw Santana's face soften slightly, even if her arms were still crossed.

"Great for you. Now you don't have to worry about kissing his giant guppy lips." Santana said flatly, grimacing slightly before scowling once more.

"I told my mom…That I was gay. I told her I was gay." Quinn said quietly, looking down.

Santana's scowl left her face, and her arms dropped to her side, as she heard what Quinn said.

"What?" Santana said, more to herself than to Quinn.

"I told my mom that I was gay San." Quinn said meeting Santana's eyes and hesitantly putting her hands on Santana's waist.

"Oh my god Quinn! How did she take it? Are you okay? Please tell me she didn't kick you out!" Santana rapidly blurted, searching Quinn's body for signs of well anything. She looked back up at Quinn's amused face and looked down, blushing slightly.

"She was quiet at first. She didn't say anything to me until the next day, but we talked and she's trying to understand. She said she saw it coming. It's a start at least. Look San, I really am sorry. I guess I was just trying to protect you, in my own warped way I guess. But I love you. I love you so much. And I want to be out with you. If you'll still have me…"Quinn trailed off looking down, scared to meet Santana's eyes for fear of finding rejection.

She was surprised however when she felt warm arms snake across her neck.

"Look at me Quinn." Santana whispered.

Quinn reluctantly looked up and met Santana's brown eyes.

"I love you too. I never stopped. I'm so glad you pulled your head out of your ass, cuz I don't know what I would have done without you." Santana chuckled lightly, before connecting her lips with Quinn's.

The kiss was slow and unhurried. Just them relishing in the connection after being deprived of it for so long. They were however broken out of there blissfulness by the sudden burst of applause. Santana pulled her lips away to be met with the sight of Brittany and Rachel standing in the garage entrance clapping and grinning widely.

"Uh, can I fucking help you?" Santana said.

Quinn giggled at her girlfriend's frustration and turned her head to look at Brittany and Rachel. It was Rachel's sudden intake of breath and Brittany's wide eyes that made her realize that the darkened bruise on her face hadn't healed all the way and was pretty noticeable.

"Quinn! What happened to your face?" Rachel exclaimed, making Santana cup her cheek gently and turn it towards her.

"Goddamn, who the fuck hit you Luce! I swear I'll go all types of Lima Heights on them." Santana said angrily.

"Uh it was nothing. I ran into the door." Quinn said chancing a peek at Brittany hoping it went unnoticed. It didn't.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! Is that what happened to your hand?" Rachel screeched into Brittany's face, causing Brittany to visibly flinch at the tone and decibel.

"Rae…I-I just wanted…she needed to have some sense knocked into her goddamit! And it fucking worked." Brittany shouted back, instantly regretting it when she saw her girlfriends eyes darken in anger causing her to visibly gulp.

"Uh-oh. She just pissed Rachel off. She is so not getting any for like the rest of her life." Santana giggled quietly into Quinn's ear watching the tiny diva berate her girlfriend for 'behaving like a barbarian' and 'resorting to unnecessary violence instead of talking' while Brittany just nodded along with her tail between her legs to placate the diva. Quinn watched Santana with amusement as she was clearly enjoying watching her best friend get scolded and couldn't help the words that tumbled out of her mouth.

"I love you San."

Quinn looked up at Quinn and blushed when she saw the complete honesty on her face.

"I love you too Quinn."


End file.
